


[ART] Private Show

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [6]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Canon Character of Color, Fanart, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Very NSFW fanart of Gil and Malcolm having sex while Malcolm is wearing red lace panties.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: Prodigal Son Fanart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738165
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	[ART] Private Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToriCeratops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/gifts).



> Commissioned work where the proceeds went to Creators4Comics.

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me on the internet:
> 
> Instagram [@KimKuzuri](https://www.instagram.com/kimkuzuri/) for art/wips/process videos.  
> Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121/) for yelling about things and art or [@KimKuzuri](https://twitter.com/kimkuzuri/) for the 18+ art.  
> Discord as ponderosa#1249 or in the [Prodigal Son Trash](https://discord.gg/fQaRgBD) server.


End file.
